


Disjointed

by tuffypelly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gun Violence, Mild Gore, Some Murderous Tendencies, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuffypelly/pseuds/tuffypelly





	1. Prologue

The girl woke up surrounded by the same white walls as the night before. She shifted, cuddling closer to the living source of heat beside her.The arm around her stiffened slightly as the person felt her move, but was soon back to it's original position. A comfortable silence blanketed the room, only accompanied by soft breathing. Alas, that sweet silence was short lived for an older man in a white lab coat opened the sliding door at the opposite end of the room and called out to the group. A sigh was heard from beside the girl as she was gently moved away from her source of warmth. A soft thud resounded through the room as the person she had been using as a pillow stood. Looking over to the noise, she saw a boy close to her age curled up on the floor. Groggily, she crawled over to him. When she noticed he was still sleeping quite soundly she shook him gently and sleepily said, “Seventeen, you gotta get up.” A groan escaped the boy’s lips as he rolled onto his back. 

“I don’t wanna test today.” he whined

“You have to,Seventeen,” another young and groggy voice told the boy. The girl rubbed the sleep from her eye as her other hand made a grabby motion towards the one who had just spoken. A hand gently grabbed her slightly smaller one and she leaned against them, trying to gain back some warmth in the cold facility. 

Seventeen grumbled, “You ain’t the boss of me, Five,” Yet,reluctantly, the young boy stood, grabbing the girl’s other hand. The girl was lead by the hand as the group quietly followed the man in the white coat down the corridors. The three would occasionally squeeze each other's hands as they walked. Five tried to keep his gaze ahead, uneasiness radiating off of him as they passed the mangled and burned residents. The two younger children, however, paid little attention to those around them. Instead, they pondered what tests they would be forced to endure this day. Their curiosity would be satisfied soon enough for they soon arrived at their destination. It was a octagonal room with a door on seven of the eight sides. Each door was inscribed with a number counting up from one to seven The man turned to the three, his gaze on the old clipboard in his hands. 

“I-Five, you will be in testing room four.” The man told the older boy with a voice that sounded like a knife cutting through silk. Five reluctantly let go of the girl’s hand and walked through the door. She watched him until the door closed behind him, obstructing her view as the man continued. “I-Seventeen, testing room one.” Seventeen groaned, looking as though he wanted to rip his jet black hair out of his head. The boy had barely left the room before the man spoke for the final time. “I-Eighteen, testing room six.” Eighteen walked through the sliding doors into a room that looked much like the rest of the facility. The blindingly white walls were only interrupted by a large mirror. She stretched her thin arms above her head with a yawn as a serious male voice filled her ears.

“Hello subject I-Eighteen.” She looked at the mirror with a polite smile. She answered with a small wave. “Are you ready to get started?” The voice asked. Eighteen gave a small nod, knowing they would only take either a yes or no. “Beginning Test I-12” the voice rang causing her to flinch slightly. She loathed this test, she always felt odd for a few days after. An arm with two rounded instruments attached to its end moved into position in front of her small abdomen and began to whirr. Just as it was about to shoot forward it shut down completely. She stared at it in confusion for a few moments before a loud rumbling noise resounded from the direction of the door. This was followed by a loud alarm and her testing room door sliding open to reveal Five and Seventeen. Smoke billowed in from the doorway as Five grabbed her followed by a giddy Seventeen.

The word “Move” was all that she was told.


	2. Chapter 2

“Get up.” The red head slowly awoke, blearily opening her eyes. A figure stood over her, it's shoulders tense. She sat up sleepily, feeling cold metal tug her wrists and her gaze fell on their shoes. They were sleek and professional. Good for business but not any kind of physical exertion. A clicking sound almost silenced her thoughts before the figure’s voice squashed them. “Get moving, freak.” The last word was almost a whisper that she wasn’t meant to hear. Nonetheless she obeyed, albeit sluggishly. The figure, which she now realized was a he, motioned for her to go ahead. Footsteps followed her as she drug her feet across the gray tile beneath her. Occasionally her follower would say a direction and she noted the slight fear in his voice.

When they finally reached their destination, the man opened a door and pushed her in. The new room had a table in the center and a mirror along one wall. She was pulled over to a seat opposite the mirror where the metal on her wrists were secured to the table. When the man had left she closed her eyes and listened. She couldn't hear much, but she could hear voices behind the wall across from her. She listened to the voices for a few moments before she heard the door open once more.

“Hello!” She opened her eyes to see a man’s face with a wide smile. She gave him a nod of acknowledgement with a reluctant smile of her own. “I have some questions, shouldn’t take long.” Her smile faltered slightly but she still tried to be polite like she was taught. “First question. What is your name?” A small frown found itself upon her face as she shook her head, the metal on her wrists jingling as she waved her hand. “Next question? Alright then. Where you born with the power you hold?” Her eyebrows knitted together in a look of confusion.

“You know, your power. The power of immortality? It says here…” The man, who she noted was wearing a clean suit, flipped through a file in front of him. “...that your arm was shot off causing major blood loss. Your heart stopped as well, yet here you are. That sounds like a power, don't you think?” She shrugged nonchalantly.

The well dressed man opened his mouth to speak again but the sound of distant gunfire interrupted him. He stood abruptly, unholstering a pistol and cautiously making his way to the door. The gunfire was getting closer and voices were becoming audible through the wall. Most of them sounded panicked or in pain but one voice stood out. One laughing voice, becoming louder and louder as it brought the gunfire with it. A voice she knew like the back of her hand.

The smile that grew on her face went unnoticed by the well dressed man. His back was pressed against the wall, his attention on the thick metal door. He thought he could beat what was out there, a feudal attempt in her opinion. She had fought what was out there in a civilized setting, coming close to another death. In this hostile space that fragile human didn’t stand a chance in hell.

So when the door was kicked open and the man began shooting she politely turned her head, for she had been told that it was rude to watch someone die. She didn’t enjoy hearing his screams for he had seemed like a civil man, but she knew there was no way she could stop what was there.

She only looked back when a voice she had been longing to hear spoke. “Chrissy! We’re here to bring you home. And it was all _my_ idea.” There, standing triumphantly, was an almost six foot tall mouse covered in blood and stitches.

“That would be a lie. Your idea consisted of nothing more than explosives.” Stepping out of the open doorway was a dark skinned man she knew almost too well. Ethan, her elder brother, walked to her with a small key. As he took the metal from her wrists she noted that the bags under his eyes were darker than usual.

“You know if I hadn’t convinced you to go with me I would be here alone.” The mouse removed his head, revealing long black locks and a smirk. Johnathan was here too. Both of her brothers had come for her.

“You’re here.” her shakey whisper made the two boys pause.

“Of course we are Chrissy. We _are_ your family after all.” Johnathan grinned as comforting as he could manage.

“Why would we not come for you Christina?” Ethan helped her up, careful  not to touch her reddened wrists. Her response was a simple shake of the head as she hugged him.

“Hate to stop our family reunion but I’m pretty sure backup is on the way.” The other two looked at their rugged brother a bit surprised. He looked back at them with a slight pout as he gestured to the corpse on the ground. “I unloaded my gun on this guy.”

The other two simply nodded, now aware of the situation, and they quickly made their way down the blood-stained corridors to the outside world.


End file.
